Pups And The Sea Monster
Plot (Scene fades in with Skye and Marshall playing a board game) Marshall: You win again, that's impossible. Skye: I guess you could say I'm better than you. Marshall: I'll never win unless I have a guide. Skye: You can get your guide another time, right now we've got to play again. Marshall: Alright. (Scene moves to a fisherman named Donald in a boat outside of the bay) Donald: Wow, being out here is really fun, I wish I could do it every day. (A giant black sperm whale with glowing red eyes emerged from the water and attacked Donald's boat) Donald: Help, I'm being attacked! (Katie sees this and radios Ryder the problem) Katie: Ryder, a sperm whale just attacked a fisherman in a boat. Ryder: That's impossible. Katie: Think again Ryder, you should at least come down and take a look. Ryder: Don't worry, I'll be down as soon as I can. (Ryder puts his uniform on and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (Ryder passes Alex playing Cars Maternational) Ryder: Hey there Alex. Alex: Hi Ryder. (The pups jump into the base with Chase leading them) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, we have a problem, a sperm whale attacked a fisherman and may eat him. Amie: That's terrible! (Zooms to Skye's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Skye, I need you to fly out and see if you can find the fisherman. Skye: Let's take to the skies! (Zooms to Zuma's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Zuma, I need you to take Amie out to the wreckage. Zuma: Let's dive in! (Zooms to Amie's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Amie, I need you over there in case the fisherman is hurt. Amie: First come, first aid! Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Skye is shown flying in the air looking for Donald) Skye: Guys, I think I found Douglas. Ryder: Good work Skye, we're on our way. (Ryder, Zuma, and Amie are shown going out to the wreckage scene) Donald: Thanks for coming, I think that thing is after me. Ryder: Don't worry, you'll be alright. Amie: I'll check you over so we know you're not hurt. (Amie looks him over and catches a tooth in his leg) Amie: You've got a sperm whale tooth in your leg, but I can get it out. (As Amie pulls the tooth out of Donald's leg, Zuma notices a shadowy object approaching them from underwater) Zuma: Guys, what is that thing approaching us? Ryder: I don't know Zuma. (Then, The Whale jumps out of the water and almost eats them) Zuma: Uh-oh, looks like that sperm whale wants to kill us. Ryder: Here's the twist, I think it's the same whale that attacked the fisherman. (The Whale opened his mouth and began swimming towards Ryder, Zuma, Amie, and Douglas) Ryder: He's trying to kill us, we've gotta get back to shore. Zuma: Don't worry Ryder, I've got a plan. (Zuma lets Amie get on Ryder's water ski and zooms out to sea) Zuma: Hey ugly, betcha can't get me. (The Whale becomes enraged and chases Zuma all the way to the black cliff) Zuma: It's times like these when I'm happy my hovercraft can transform into a submarine. (Zuma transforms his hovercraft into a submarine and dives underwater with The Whale following him) Zuma: Those rocks ought sop him. (Zuma lures The Whale into a pile of rocks, resulting him into getting stuck in them) Zuma: Well, better get back to the surface before he gets unstuck. (Zuma floats back to the surface and his submarine transforms back into a hovercraft) Ryder: How'd it go down there? Zuma: It was fine, but I have a feeling that he'll be back another time. Donald: All that chaos made me hungry, let's go over to the seafood restaurant for some lunch. All: Yeah! (The PAW Patrol and Donald go off to the local seafood restaurant for a much needed lunch) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes